


Just Friends?

by Jadeylovesmarvel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Bucky Barnes, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeylovesmarvel/pseuds/Jadeylovesmarvel
Summary: For as long as Y/N has know Bucky Barnes you have been in love with him, even if he is oblivious to it. Tired of seeing him with constant different woman and not wanting your feelings to strain your friendship you decide it would be better to move on.However sometimes all a person needs to realise their true feelings is a bit of a wake up call...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	1. Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I'm enjoying writing short stories at the moment and I will update Saving his Soul but once again I was struck by the idea for a story... a mini series this time (possibly five chapters? Maybe more chapters if the story grows more and more in my head) I'm having a lot of fun writing on here and while I know I'm not the best writer in the world I do truly enjoy this and have a lot of fun writing about Bucky :) I get this premise is kind of a cliche but I just wanted to write something a bit angsty and with a whole lot of sweetness. Enjoy ❤️ also I'm sorry the title isn't something more original but I suck at picking title or chapter names 😔

For as long as I can remember I have been hopelessly in love with Bucky Barnes. To some he may seem scary with his metal arm and permanent resting murder face expression as Sam calls it but to me he is just Bucky. A man who has been through so much shit in his life, that no one ever should have to go through, who wants to right the wrongs of his past and strives every day to do better. The naysayers who claim he is a monster and unworthy of redemption don't see what I see.

He's the man who goes the extra mile to make Steve smile, who helps Peter out with history projects regarding WW2 even though the traumas from back then, and after still haunt him. The man who becomes so shocked and practically melts at a little girl or boy proclaiming him to be their favourite Avenger and goes out of his way to make them all smile at any event or organisation we attend. His heart is beautiful and so full of love even if he thinks it isn't. It hurts me when he thinks he isn't good enough or unworthy, I desperately try to make him see that he is good enough and not unworthy, especially to me.

Coming out of my musings I head into the Compound kitchen and see Sam, Steve, Nat and Wanda making snacks for our annual movie night.  
" Hi, I say to them smiling and craving some of that delicious choclate cake Wanda made earlier, I hurry to grab a plate and ask curious where's Buck?"

Sam smirks then answers.  
" You know where he is baby girl he's out on his date, fifth one this month but always a different woman, Mans got some game " my stomach sinks and I avoid Nats concerned gaze that she throws my way. She knows how I feel about Bucky because, well of course she does. Nat literally knows everything so she sussed my feelings out straight away. 

She's been really supportive and thinks Bucky is an idiot. I disagree, you can't force feelings and despite how much I hope he feels the same way, I don't think Bucky sees me as anything more than just a friend. It is like a physical ache inside when I hear about his dates or see any of them, the woman are all so beautiful and yeah... it's a pretty sucky feeling. 

Nat has encouraged me many a time to just tell Bucky how I feel but I'm scared, I don't want to ruin our friendship we are so close and when I first joined the Avengers initially he was very wary of me being a new face on the team but warmed up tremendously as I took my approach with him as cautiously and as gently as possible. The friendship we have built up is solid and I'd never want anything to ruin that, that's why I suppress these feelings because if he didn't feel the same way how could we go back from that? I'd always ache at seeing him with other woman and there would be just too much awkwardness so it's better to keep quiet on the matter. 

Speaking of Bucky, he comes wandering in a few minutes later a dejected look on his face and it makes my heart tug uncomfortably. 

" Take it the date didn't go well Buck?" Steve says in a consoling tone. He snakes his head but doesn't elaborate, sensing he needs some peace the gang makes a quick exit but I want to help him, to stop his hurting. 

"Bucky?" I say softly as he is literally just staring into space, expression forlorn, he jerks at my voice. 

"Hey Y/N, sorry doll I didn't mean to ignore you" I shake my head and place a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
" What happened?" he signs and I grab some more of the chocolate cake for him and we settle down to watch a movie, I wait for him to speak. After a moment he does. 

" Doesn't matter that I got this, he gestures to his vibranium arm and not that... He swallows not the Winter Soldier arm anymore, people still look at me and see a monster, remember what I did, remind me of why I shouldn't get to feel happy when I've caused so much pain" my heart aches as I listen to his lost tone and I carefully thread my fingers through his metal ones squeezing them gently. 

" Buck, what you did, that wasn't you. You were brainwashed and tortured and had your mind wiped so many times, it was all Hydra's fault. They are the evil ones not you, I mean look at you now? You help so many people, you are good and kind and your heart is full of love even though I know you won't admit it. You care Buck and you strive your hardest to do good in the world, if people can't see that then screw them "

Finally he smiles, a faint one but it's there and he turns to me and says warmly.  
" Thanks doll, you're such a great friend you know that?" Friend. The word hangs in the air and I smile despite feeling that ache inside me grow, the silly part that holds on to hope is berating me for thinking he could ever see me as anything more than just a friend. 

I can't go on feeling like this forever... The always hoping for something to change when it never will, It isn't healthy and I can't have it come between Bucky and I so in my head I know what I have to do.  
Move on.


	2. The plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N makes a plan to get over Bucky with the help of a friend. A cute guy called Jake enters the picture but Bucky isn't as pleased as you thought he would be at the prospect of a date between you and Jake on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ☺️ I really couldn't wait to update this, I'm enjoying writing this so much and I'm definitely going to have some fun with this. Thank you to all who left Kudos, bookmarked this story or subscribed. That really means a lot to me ☺️

The next day after my resolve to get over Bucky, I have lunch out with my friend Ray. He's the only person I am really close too outside of the Avengers and who I can trust completely, of course I have my family as well but they are extremely protective and already worry enough about me so I don't want to stress them out with my feelings for Bucky. This is something I have to deal with on my own, though some advice from Ray always helps when I have a dilemma.

As I explain the situation to him most of which he already knows but I'm explaining the thoughts that made me come to this decision he eyes me gaze thoughtful then speaks.

" Y/N if you are sure about getting over Bucky then I say go for it, honestly though I can't help but agree with Natasha. Bucky has no idea how you feel perphaps you should just tell him? He could feel the same way"  
I shake my head and reiterate what I have been saying to him regarding my thought process. 

" Ray, I told you I don't want to admit my feelings and he doesn't feel the same. It would take a while for us to come back from that and I don't want any akwardness, that's not fair on him, this is the best option and he doesn't feel the same way, he just looks at me like I'm a pal. Nothing more, I can't live forever in a fantasy world can I? " he nods after a moment agreeing with me and sighs.

" You're right honey, so now who is the lucky guy that you are going to move on with then?" I open my mouth then close it stumped. I haden't thought that far, Damn.  
He seems to realise what I've been thinking and grins. 

"No matter we will find you someone nice, ooh this is so exciting isn't it? I can't wait to get started on helping you''. A little while after that he has to leave as his work break is almost done so I decide to just have a little me time and sip some tea, pretty content to just sit in peace for a couple of minutes. 

The peace is disturbed by a man hovering at my table who gives me a warm smile, green eyes dancing mischievously. 

" Hi, Can I help you?" I ask him politely. He gestures to the empty seat across from me and I assure him he can take it. 

" Thanks darling, been on my feet all day. Could use some coffee and a chat with a pretty lady as a distraction". I can't help but blush, it's been so long since I've actually talked to a guy as I've been so caught up with Bucky that it disarms me immediately. Geez Y/N be cool I tell myself and It's times like this that I wish I was effortlessly cool like Nat around men, she is so confident and would probably have some witty comeback in place in my situation or you know, just able to flirt back without feeling extremely awkward. 

" So what's your name?" he asks me softly and I mentally shake myself and answer smiling

" Y/N, what's yours?" 

" Jake, it's really nice to meet you honey, I'd love to know more about you but I don't have that long left for my break. Do you want to meet up for lunch or something tommorow? Like a date? If you want? " I pause at his question, I mean he is nice and he's cute, he seems to be pretty guenine so why not? 

" Yeah, I'd love that ". 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jake and I exchange numbers and agree to meet at a charming little restaurant in town tommorow at one, in all honesty I am really looking forward too it. Once I get back to the compound I notice its a full house, Peter is here though he must be with Tony tinkering around with one of Tony's new inventions as I don't see him in sight. 

" Hey honey, Nat beams good lunch?" I nod, I'm anxious to tell her and Wanda about Jake to see what they think. 

" Oh yeah, um do you mind if me, you and Wanda have a chat there is something I need advice about". Steve looks immediately concerned. 

" What's wrong? Did something happen? You can share with us guys too we would love to help" I notice Bucky nodding looking worried too and I hasten to assure them I'm okay. 

" It's nothing to worry about, I'm okay." Sam grins and says to me teasingly.   
"Come on, spit it out honey. What's bothering you?" I bite my lip, ahh well maybe it would be good to get a guys perspective as well? Plus I've helped Bucky numerous times when he has been nervous about dates so I'm sure he will help me. 

" Well the thing is, I met this guy. He's called Jake and he asked me out, its been a long time since I've actually been on a date so I'm a little nervous". Wanda is immediately encouraging and soothing. 

" Oh love, that's fantastic. You will do fine, just be you and everything will fall into place." I relax at her words and feel a lot more excited for tommorow but then Bucky speaks and the tone in his voice captures my attention. 

"You're going on a date?" Sam rolls his eyes and answers him.   
" She just said that old man, you need your ears cleaned out or something?" Nat is quiet she looks at me with concern on her face. 

" Are you sure you want to do this honey?" She's told me multiple times how she thinks Bucky and I are perfect for each other, she totally ships us together, but if he is never going to see me in more than just a friend capacity then what can I do? I've said this enough times to her but she's insistent that he does feel the same. I nod and finally Bucky finally comes out of his reverie. 

" Who is this guy doll, do we even know him? What does he do?" his tone still makes me a bit confused but I answer him. 

" Like I said he's called Jake, we just met Buck. Tommorow we are meeting and I will get to know him better." if I think this curbs his concerns it doesn't and he is immediately on the offence again. 

" So you're going on a date with some guy you just met? You know nothing about him" his attitude riles me a bit and I try to remain calm. 

" What like you know your dates so well? What the hell Buck? Jake might be great, he might not be but its my choice isn't it? I've supported you on every date you go on, this shuts him up what is your problem? Am I that hideous that you think no one could ever possibly ask me on a date? " he gapes and scrambles to speak again. 

" Of course not doll, you're beautiful. It's just you are so sweet and kind and" I cut him off, hurting a little that he couldn't be more supportive. 

" It's fine Bucky, I'm going to have a shower." I smile at him feeling a little deflated now, hurrying away but not before hearing Nat call him an idiot. He's not, I know he's just being protective but it still makes me feel a bit down. Hopefully tommorow he is in a better mood about this. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thanks to anyone who reads this and leaves kudos, etc. ☺️ Also please do not copy or post my work anywhere else without my permission 💖


	3. The date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Y/N date with Jake. How will it go? and what on earth is wrong with Bucky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ☺️ To start of with thank you so much to everyone who has read this story and also to everyone who has left Kudos, subscribed, commented etc. I'm really very grateful for all of your support and it means so much ☺️ Now I'm thinking of adding another chapter or two to this story as I don't want it to be super rushed and I'm really enjoying writing this. I will try to update every day. ☺️ Anyway this chapter covers Y/N date with Jake and Bucky's reaction to it 👀

The morning of my date arrives extremely fast and despite being okay yesterday I've woken up with a bundle of nerves in my stomach today. It is my first date in a long, long time and I would like for it to go well. Trying to steady my nerves I get up and head for a quick shower then go to greet the gang in the kitchen.

Tony is the first to say hello a little smirk on his face as I sit down.  
" What is this I've been hearing about you and a date? He teases who is this lucky man and why haven't we met him?" I smile and explain the situation to him. 

" I only met him yesterday Tony, I'm just going to get to know him. That's all." Nat passes me some toast and even though my stomach is in knots I eat a little of it and eye Bucky who is unusually quiet. Nearly every morning he greets me with a sweet smile and saves me the seat beside him and I watch him and Sam banter with each other, yet today he's just silent. It does make me concerned. 

" Well I'm just going to say Tony interrupts my thoughts that if you do bring him back here, then no sex on the kitchen counter Y/N, I flush embarrassed and he carries on a twinkle in his eye I'm just saying, it's custom made and very..." There's a choking sound and I turn around to see Sam thumping Bucky on the back, his face is chalk white and I worry he might be ill. 

" Bucky? I get up and place my hand on his shoulder are you okay? " he nods and gives me a small smile. 

" Yeah fine doll, I'm not really that hungry that's all" before I can speak again he hurries away to his room and I notice Steve and Nat exchange looks of exasperation. Tony nonplussed turns to us all and says amused, that same twinkle in his eye. 

" Was it something I said?" 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the time ticks closer and closer Nat and Wanda help me decide on an outfit. I go for a simple red dress which is lovely and fitted and makes me feel really good, Nat styles my hair in soft waves and I keep my make up simple. 

" There you go honey, you look gorgeous" Nat says smiling and Wanda nods beaming. 

" You really do love, Are you okay? You look a little sick . Everything will be fine, I promise you." I smile grateful at her attempt to calm me down. 

" Yeah I'm okay, just nervous I take a deep breath okay I better get going" I hug them both tightly then head out of my room. Just as I do Bucky comes out of his and my heart tugs at his downtrodden expression. He stops in his tracks seeing me and I smile shyly at him. 

" Hi Buck, you feeling better?" he swallows and stares at me for a moment in a way that makes my heart flutter, damn feelings I sigh. 

" I'm fine don't worry about me doll, so time for the date huh?" I nod and my feelings on the matter pour out. 

" I'm so nervous Bucky, this is my first date in ages and I'm not exactly effortlessly charming like Nat or confident like Wanda. What if he just finds me awkward and... " He cuts off my rambling and says too me gaze warm. 

" Doll, you're perfect just the way you are. If this guy doesn't see that... Then he's an idiot " his words warm my heart and I shake my head. 

" Oh Buck, you're sweet but I'm not perfect at all. " there's a beat of silence then he replies.  
" Yes you are, to me you are. His face warms and he clears his throat enjoy your date Y/N" he moves past me and I can feel my heart beat erratically in my chest his words play in my head and its all I can think about on the way to meet Jake. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The resteraunt I meet Jake at is really rather beautiful and as he arrives I try to put Bucky's words to the back of my mind. 

" It's so nice to see you again love, we never really got to talk much yesterday did we?" I shake my head shrugging of my jacket and we make small talk on a variety of things, favourite books, shows on netflix we like and soon after that our chat turns to our jobs. 

" What do you work as?" I ask him politely as he hasn't said much about it. He sips his wine and waves me off.  
" Oh financing and stuff, boring. Not like your job eh? Avenger and all of that. I showed my friends a photo of you yesterday and they were most excited and even a little jealous I let out a nervous laugh. So... I wouldn't mind hearing some stories on your adventures? "

The talk on the Avengers lasts pretty much through all the date and when I try to steer the conversation elsewhere he brings it back to the Avengers again. By the time the date is over with and Jake is asking to meet again for a coffee date I feel a bit deflated, he really wasn't interested in hearing about me at all, mainly just about the Avengers. Still maybe he was just excited that's all? I'll see how everything goes tomorrow before I make my decision. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I get back to the compound I run into Bucky and Steve.  
" Hey honey, how did the date go?" Steve asks me smiling.  
" Fine, it was fine." Steve pauses looking at me for a moment he gently rubs my shoulder in a soothing manner, then leaves me with Bucky.

" So it went good? That's great doll" he says quietly and I half smile and try to say cheerfully but the thought makes my chest ache. 

" Yeah we have a coffee date tomorrow , um what about you Buck? No dates?" he shakes his head and runs his hand through his hair. 

" No, I'm not interested in anymore of that right now doll... They never work out. I always used to wonder why but I think I'm understanding now. Oh? I'm curious as to what he's figured out but he doesn't elaborate. He grins suddenly, Come on, I fancy watching a movie with my best girl. What do you say? I'll even let you pick the movie " I grin and tease him mood brightening.

" I hope you're in the mood for some romantic comedies then Buck. " he laughs and says softly.  
" Anything for you doll ". 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We settle in Bucky's room, I've changed into sweats and no make up eager to just relax and chill with him. I notice Bucky watching me, his gaze is full of something I can't place and I blush.  
" Oh yeah sweats and no make up, I'm really enticing you right now aren't I?" I joke and he smiles, expression turning gentle.  
" You look beautiful, doesn't matter what you wear, what you do. You're always beautiful to me". The butterflies in my stomach return and I cuddle into his arm, wishing we really could be more than Just Friends. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay now the next chapter is another date with Jake and I'm going to warn you all now he isn't as nice as he first appeared to be 👀 though I think you can guess some of his intentions from this chapter. Thanks to all who are reading this and as always please do not copy or post my work elsewhere unless I give you my permission to do so ☺️


	4. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Y/N second date with Jake and a long, overdue talk with Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all. We are finally at the major part of the story, I am thinking five chapters will be enough for this story as a whole as the next part is just a very fluffy epilogue. Thanks to all who have bookmarked, commented and left kudos on this story and to all who have read this story. 🙂 It does mean a lot to me and I'm hoping writing these stories will help me grow as a writer and honesty just have some fun with it.

I wake up the next morning cuddled into Bucky he's sleeping quite peacefully and I really don't want to wake him so as quietly as I can I get up. My next coffee date with Jake is today, giving what happened yesterday I'm quite nervous about how today will go but I'm hopeful we can at least be friends if we still don't click.

" Y/N?" I turn around realising Bucky is just waking up he frowns a bit."Oh, your coffee date is today right?" That same tone as before is back in his voice and I decide to be brave and ask him why he is so bothered about this. 

"Buck is there a reason you don't want me going on these dates?" He stares at me intently for a moment, just when I think he's going to say something he clams up and shakes his head.

"No, no reason doll, you know I'm just protective of you that's all". Disappointment blooms in my chest, of course, he wasn't going to say anything or admit that he feels the same way I do. I fake a smile and say as cheerfully as I can.

"Right, I appreciate your concern Buck but I'll be fine. I'll see you later okay?". I don't have time to hear his answer back as I hurry out of his room, cursing myself for even briefly entertaining the idea that he feels the same.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jake is waiting for me at the cafe as soon as I arrive, smiling I settle into the seat opposite him and feel more determined to have a better time than yesterday. Maybe I'm not giving him a proper chance? My heart has been so full regarding my feelings for Bucky for a long time. I really need to try and nip it in the bud.

"Hi, how are you?" I greet him cheerfully, hopeful that today goes well. He returns the smile and offers me the menu an eager look on his face. 

"Oh, I'm fine honey, I am not going to lie I've been excited at the prospect of seeing you again" at his words my heart jumps a little, growing more at ease with all of this."I've been hoping to hear more of those fascinating Avengers stories of yours. If you don't mind?" and with those words, the at ease feeling dampens.

We did talk about it for quite a while yesterday, I'm not sure what else I can tell him if I'm being honest?. I would much rather hear more about him. When I tell him this, however, he doesn't look particularly enthused and an anxious feeling settles inside me this time. He does chat a little bit about his job and his friends but I find the silences growing longer and more prominent as the time ticks on.

Hastily, I try to bring the topic back around by talking about a great book I read recently but he rolls his eyes and I stop confused by his reaction and a little irritated. I do find the eye-rolling rude and am just about to say when he interrupts me.

"Love, look I'll be honest here quite frankly I'm not interested in any great book you've read or trivial nonsense like that". Stung by his admission I try to speak again but once he starts speaking he goes on and on and on. "You're an Avenger. Do you realise how cool it is for me to say that I'm dating an Avenger? Why do you think I asked you out in the first place?". 

Slowly his words crash down on me and I can't help feeling embarrassed. I thought he liked me for me, not because of what I do. Still, his words niggle in my mind and I ask him a question I fear I already know the answer too.  
"You knew who I was when you asked me out? why didn't you just say that in the first place?". He shrugs, clearly not as embarrassed as I am feeling right now and answers.

"Well duh, if I acted like a typical fanboy would you have said yes?". He sighs and carries on with his explanation. "No offence or anything to you love, but you're hardly my first  
choice on who to date you know? Personally, I would have preferred Natasha or even Wanda. One is a freaking badass and the other has superpowers, you can't get more awesome than that can you?". Okay, so I'm definitely an idiot then I think to myself hurt by his callousness and also offended, I know that I'm not like Nat or Wanda but I do try my best.

"Right, well since I'm obviously not your first choice I think I'll go now" a flicker of amusement crosses his features and he lets out a little laugh.  
"Surely you can't be offended? Come on now love, compared to the other Avengers you're hardly in their leagues right?." He snorts and doesn't stop his tangent preferring to add more insults. "In a team with Black Widow, Captain America, Iron Man, Spiderman, Thor and The Hulk! not to mention Wanda with her powers and Bucky Barnes and The Falcon!. You really think you compete with any of that?". He looks quite pleased with himself once he has finished and I take a deep steadying breath before replying.

"No, I don't. However, I try my best every single day and train my ass off, I work harder than you can imagine and The Avengers are so supportive in that. If you took the time to get to know me, then you'd learn that I trained my hardest as a Shield agent and Nat and Steve saw something in me that made them take a chance on me, they took me under their wing and I do my damn hardest every day so they never regret that choice. Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to go home to my friends, please lose my number and don't call me ever again. Thanks." With that final word, I head out of the cafe and back to the compound.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I head inside it's unusually calm, Bucky is settled watching a movie and smiles happily when he sees me. That soon disappears when he notices my expression and he scrambles to his feet.

"Y/N?" He cups my cheek and his eyes narrow at the faint trace of tears. When I came out of the cafe I was really angry but that was also mixed with the fact Jake's words jabbed at every one of my insecurities and now I feel just sad. I know he was the rude idiot but his words hurt, coupled with the fact that I had hoped these dates could have gone better, my mood is just really on the downward spiral. Bucky speaks again. "What happened doll? did that punk do something or say something?". Upset and craving comfort I cuddle into his chest and his arms automatically wrap around me tightly. 

"I'm so stupid Buck, I thought...I thought Jake liked me for me but it turns out he was just after notoriety. He wanted to show off having a girlfriend who is an Avenger". His gentle stance stiffens and his fingers begin stroking my hair soothingly. "Turns out though, I wasn't his first choice and according to him why am I kidding myself thinking I belong on this team". A deep growl leaves his throat and he tilts my face up to look at him, wiping away the tears from my eyes that are gathering again.

"Listen to me doll, You belong on this team. Forget what that punk said, you know you belong on this team. I see how hard you work, everyone does. We all love you and appreciate you. Come on, you're a total badass and you don't need me or anyone else to tell you that, you know you are Y/N. You just need to believe in yourself". Touched at his sweet words, I kiss his cheek and thank him for being so lovely.

" Thanks, Buck I needed that. I was just hoping that the dates could have gone better, especially as they were my first for quite some time, anyway I'm going to have a nice relaxing bath. Maybe we can watch a movie after if you want?". He's silent for a moment or two before he says to me.

"Doll, you asked me this morning why I didn't want you to go on these dates and I answered but it wasn't the whole truth". This intrigues me, and I turn to him waiting for what he's going to say he swallows, then gets a determined look in his eyes. "I've been so oblivious doll. Nat's told me so have Steve and Wanda, yet I've been so slow on the uptake. Truthfully I've been feeling this for a long time I think it's just admitting it as I've never felt this way before". 

My heart begins to pound in my chest filling with hope, cautiously I try to tell myself it might not be what I think he's going to say but I can't help but feel excited.  
"What are you talking about Buck?". He takes a deep breath and looks me straight in the eye.

"Y/N, I think you know what I'm talking about". God, I hope that I do. "This isn't because you went on these dates, I should have just been brave and said how I felt. Truthfully I never thought you'd feel the same, that's why I went on those dates with those women but they never worked out because they weren't who I wanted to be with. They weren't you. You're my sunshine doll, my everything. I'm in love with you, I love you so much and I really hope that you feel the same way about me."

I don't even hesitate, joy completely fills me and I rush over to Bucky kissing him, he responds so happily and so passionately that it takes my breath away. Grinning I pull back a little and finally let all of my feelings for him pour out.  
"I love you too Bucky, God we're idiots aren't we? here we are both feeling the same way and both of us are oblivious to it. Honestly, I always thought you'd want Nat or Wanda or someone super confident, I let my own insecurities get in the way when I should have just told you how I feel about you."

He softens and places a tender kiss to my forehead. "Y/N, firstly I love Nat and Wanda but they are like sisters to me so I have no idea why you'd think that. Secondly, I don't care that you aren't super confident, I love you just the way you are. You are it for me, I'm in this for the long haul. Forever, If you'll have me?. I've never been in love before doll but with you, this just feels right". 

Grinning I answer him with another kiss and feel like I'm on cloud nine right now.  
"I've never been in love before either Bucky but with you, I know you are the one. Forever sounds good to me". We make love for the first time that night. It's beautiful, everything that I have always imagined, for the first time in a while I feel completely at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again please, do not copy or post my work anywhere else without my permission. Thanks for reading ☺ It's the epilogue next and it's all pure fluff.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's chapter one ❤️ Thanks to all who read this and to anyone who leaves kudos etc....☺️ Also once again please do not copy or post my work anywhere else unless I give my express permission for you to do so. Thanks ☺️ ✨


End file.
